Small Bump
by JLaLa
Summary: Pregnancy, parents, and falling in love. Welcome to Zoe Mellark's life. The two-part sequel to "All I Know". Late upload to FF, and is also on AO3.
1. Part One

Thank you for your support. This story is dedicated to all my fabulous readers.

The Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.

Please read "All I Know" if you haven't already or you will be utterly confused.

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes…_

_-Small Bump (Ed Sheeran)_

I just wanted to give a special thanks to the lovely zenleigh for making sure that this all made sense!

Small Bump (Part One)

_**Five Months and Two Weeks Later…**_

"Ninety-nine," I mumble to myself.

I don't even realize that I am talking out loud until I look to my left and see Finn giving me a teasing grin.

I can't help but smile back at the gorgeous man sitting next to me.

"Is this a pattern?" He takes my hand. "The closer we are to District Twelve, the more crazy you become? I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one."

"Why would you be nervous?" I ask him. "You've been there before. You know everyone."

Finn kisses the side of my head. "This time is different. This time I'm coming as your boyfriend."

I look up at his handsome face and my heart skips a beat. It's hard to believe that I get to run my fingers through his bronze hair. His green eyes look back at me affectionately.

"Isn't that title a little too young for you?" I say and lean against him.

He puts an arm around me and I breathe in his scent. Finn always smells of the sea breeze.

I guess that's how I probably smell now.

I've been living in District Four for almost six months.

It has been busy. My grandparents have worked me rigorously. I had only basic training while I was in District Twelve but the training my Grandpa Arthur has given is way more advanced. I've learned everything from sutures to appendectomies. I've learned how to run a lab and analyze a urine test.

It was three months into my training when I delivered my first baby. The girl was my age. The father was already gone.

I stayed with her the whole time bringing her ice chips and checking on her dilation pattern. She cried a lot. My Grandpa Arthur then told me that she was now my patient and that I would be doing the delivery.

"_I can't do that," I tell him. "I have no idea what I'm doing." _

_I had observed a few deliveries and assisted but never led my own team._

"_She trusts you, Zoe," he assured me. "You can do this. Now call in your grandmother and have her scrub in with you."_

_First times can bring out all of kinds of emotions. Right then, I was feeling fear._

_I remember urging her to push while she was screaming for her mother._

_I was wishing for mine as well._

_Then the bump in her belly became a crying, red-faced baby boy. It was all happening so fast as I handed the baby to my grandmother who was grinning at me with proud eyes. I assisted with the afterbirth before I went to check on the baby. He had a shock of blond hair and dark eyes._

_Picking him up, I brought him to his mother who was tired but grinning. _

_He was the only family she needed now._

"_Thank you Dr. Mellark." She looked at me like I had given her some great treasure._

_I realized that I had._

"_It was my pleasure, Leila."_

Then I realized it was the first time that I'd been referred to as Dr. Mellark. It felt good.

I looked up at the observation window of the room. Grandpa Arthur and Finn were on their feet giving me a standing ovation; both of them were brimming with pride.

I took a bow and met Finn's eyes when I looked up again.

He mouthed, "I love you."

My heart leaped in shock. See what I mean about first times?

_I turned back to Leila to make sure that she was okay. She was still staring at her baby who was now asleep against her chest. _

"_So what are you naming this little guy?"_

"_I don't know," she replied. "I don't have many positive male role models in my life." Laying back she looked up at me. "What is your dad's name?"_

_I blushed. "His name is Peeta."_

_Her eyes widened. "As in Peeta Mellark? I must have been really out of it to not realize. So your mom-"_

_I nodded. "Katniss Mellark."_

"_Wow. Well…cool," she stammered and then looked at her sleeping baby. "I'm sure that this happens all the time but I'm going to name him Peeta."_

It is always weird to me when I realize the impact that my parents have made on Panem.

When I see my dad, I don't see the boy in the Games. I see the man who always makes me blueberry pancakes on the weekends and still stumbles all over himself if he looks at my mom for too long.

I couldn't wait to call my dad and tell him.

So far, I've delivered eight boys named Peeta and eleven girls named Katniss.

It seemed as if many of District Four's soon-to-be mothers would go into labor during my shifts. I have been busy bringing children into the world, calming their mothers, and resuscitating their fainting fathers.

Ninety-nine. I have delivered ninety-nine children.

'Oopsie' baby will be my hundredth.

"Zoe love, where are you?"

Finn is nuzzling my ear and I turn to him so our lips can meet. I kiss him thoroughly because once we are in District Twelve under the watchful eyes of my parents-we will have to severely tone down the affection.

"Sorry, lost in thought," I tell him after we have pulled away. "What was I saying?"

"You were talking about me being called your boyfriend."

I scrunch my nose. "Doesn't seem quite right." I think for a moment. "Man-friend, maybe?"

Finn grimaces.

"How about lover?" Finn suggests, his green eyes blazing.

"Oh, that sounds like a perfect introduction," I tell him, sarcasm lacing my voice. "Then my dad and Uncle Gale will throw you into one of the bakery ovens." I kiss his nose when I see the blood drain from his face. "We'll just stick with boyfriend."

"How did I get so lucky?" he asks me seriously. "I get to kiss you every day."

"Well," I say and check my watch, "You get to kiss me freely for the next twenty minutes."

"I can work with that," Finn tells me.

Our lips meet once again because we know that we won't be able to do this with my mom, dad or Mitchy walking about.

On the other hand, there is always the forest.

* * *

When I step out onto the train platform, I smile to myself inhaling the familiar woodsy scent.

Behind me, Finn wraps his arms around my waist.

"Don't do that right now," I warn with a grin.

"I guess I shouldn't do this either," Finn says and lifts me by the waist throwing me over his shoulder. "What do you think they'll say if I bring you to your house like this?"

I laugh, my long hair hanging around me.

"If you didn't have such a nice butt, I would be more upset." I smack his bottom for good measure.

"Ahem." Holy Crap.

I move the curtain of hair and look up to see my family staring at me.

Mom looks amused, not to mention HUGE. Dad is standing next her and he's definitely not amused. Mitchy is grinning at me as he holds a '_**Welcome Back Zoe**_' sign.

Beside my family are Aunt Johanna and Uncle Gale who sport similar expressions to my parents. Aunt Johanna is giving me a thumbs-up though. Ian and Bertram, their twin boys, are talking to one another and laughing as they look at us.

Finally, there is Ana, my best friend, who is standing there smiling at me.

She was the one who interrupted Finn and me.

"Hey everyone," I say from where I am.

Finn's body stiffens at my greeting and I'm suddenly thrown back on my feet. He turns to face them, his cheeks scarlet.

Recovering, I go to my parents. "Mom, Dad!" They both pull me in for a hug together.

"My baby," Mom greets me and when I pull back I touch her belly. I feel a small push against my hand.

"'Oopsie' baby is getting strong," I say and continue to feel around. "You're almost there."

"Thank goodness," she replies with a comforted smile and looks at my dad. "This is definitely the last one."

I turn to my dad. "Hello Daddy," I greet him and the frown that he had is suddenly replaced with a big smile.

"My Zoe," he says and pushes my hair from my face. "You look different, more mature."

"It happens when you deliver as many children as I have," I tell him. "I just want to make you proud."

He cups my cheek. "You always have."

"Hey sis," Mitchy says. "Glad to know that you have someone keeping you company out there." He looks over at Finn who has a sudden interest in his shoes.

"How's Amaya?" I retort and he turns red.

"None of your business," he tells me.

I lean in so I can whisper in his ear. "Tell me later?"

"Deal."

I walk over to Uncle Gale and he hugs me tightly. "Hey, Zoe." Lifting me up easily, he places me back down. "Still light as a feather."

"They don't make squirrel stew like they do here, Mayor Hawthorne," I reply as I smile up at him. Uncle Gale has been a comforting presence in my life. He is quiet but powerful.

In a way, he reminds me of my mom a lot. It's not surprising since they grew up together in the Seam.

I turn to Aunt Johanna. "Sweetie!" She throws her arms around me.

"My God, Finn is adorable. Just like his father. Please tell me you've kissed him," she says into my ear. My face warms and I remain quiet. Aunt Johanna doesn't need me to confirm her words; she only needs to look at my face.

"My my, Zoe Mellark…"

She looks over to my mom who is speaking to Finn. When their eyes meet, she raises her eyebrows. My aunt gives her a quick look before turning to me again.

It's amazing how those two communicate.

"Give me a hug, District Four," Ana says and I run into her arms. "How are you, babe?"

Since I have been living in District Four, Ana and I have been talking frequently on the phone. It has become a sort of game to call each other pet names.

Until the day Cade, Ana's boyfriend, thought that she was talking to another guy.

"I'm good. And you, sweetheart?"

Ana bites her lip nervously and looks over to her parents. "We'll talk when we're alone." She looks over at Finn and then at me. "So he told you that he loves you?" I nod in confirmation.

We hook arms as we begin to walk out of the station. Aunt Johanna and mom are talking to Finn about the changes to the Children's Ward. Dad and Uncle Gale talk behind them as they glance over at Finn.

Oh dear.

This could get bad.

Flashbacks of the two men sitting on the porch with their weapons of choice enter my mind.

My first date didn't make it up the porch before he turned and walked away. It took my mother chasing him down to explain that my dad would not be shooting him with an arrow.

He never learned to shoot. It was all for show.

By that time, I was in tears and didn't bother coming out of my room. It was the first time that I was ever really mad at my dad and Uncle Gale.

The next day as a peace offering, he invited the boy over to the house. Both he and mom made themselves scarce as together we ate the cake that dad made.

"Yes," I reply as the memory drifts away.

Ana looks at me. "Did you say it back?"

I shake my head. "I'm eighteen."

"And…"

"No one says they love someone when they are as young as me," I tell her sensibly.

Ana smacks the back of my head as we walk.

"Aren't your parents 'The Starcrossed Lovers of District Twelve'? Didn't your dad love your mom the first time he heard her sing?"

"They are a rare commodity," I say to her. "I am ordinary."

She stops suddenly. We have reached my house and I find myself getting teary just seeing my childhood home.

Finn meets my eyes as he walks towards the entrance to the house with my family.I nod telling him to go ahead and he grins back at me.

My heart leaps seeing his cheerful face as he goes into the house.

Ana and I are stand outside of my house; it is the only occupied one in Victor's Village.

For a while, Ana and her family lived in Grandpa Haymitch's house until they moved to their home in town.

"You're not ordinary," my best friend tells me. "When are you going to realize that?"

"I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing, Ana," I assure her. "I do know that I can't throw that word around. It's an important word." I look at my friend. "I'm sure that you love Cade so you should understand a little something about this."

I'm surprised when tears spring to her eyes.

"Cade and I aren't together anymore." I see her body sag at the announcement.

I pull her into my arms. "Ana, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I'm pregnant, Zoe."

For a moment, I think that I am imagining things. I know that my best friend wouldn't get so caught up in a relationship that she would let this happen.

"Are you sure?"

"Three pregnancy tests confirm it," she replies as she takes my hand. "Not to mention, it seems to be sticking."

Ana places the hand she's holding over her abdomen and I jump back.

Then I look at my friend, finally noticing the slight fullness in her face, the more voluptuous chest, and the small bump under the shirt she wears.

"Cade actually had the same reaction," Ana tells me, tears falling steadily from her eyes. "He told me he's not ready and that he can't be a father."

I can feel the anger fill my body.

"Zoe?"

"Get my bow," I hiss.

I finally understand how my dad must have felt seeing my first date. The fear of seeing my tender, immature heart broken by him is similar to the feelings that I have seeing my friend's heart broken.

However, while my father felt fear, I feel anger.

I'm going to kill Cade.

"No," Ana declaires as she places a steady hand on her stomach. "I'm not going to force him to love it. You know how lucky you are? Finn loves you enough to come here with you. He's putting himself through interrogations by our mothers, glares from our fathers, and pranks from the boys because he loves you." She wipes her eyes. "That's something."

"How far along are you?"

"About three months."

"I haven't been gone that long," I tell her. "I haven't even been gone for six months."

She smiles in spite of the situation. "There wasn't much to do."

"So sex was the only activity?"

"That and hunting. I did a lot of both."

"Do your parents know?" I ask her and her eyes cloud over as she shakes her head.

I place my hand on her stomach and measure her waist in my mind. I've been examining women for the last few months. I can already tell that she is considerably bigger than she was before.

"Are you sure that you're only three months?"

She nods. "Why?"

"You're bigger than a first trimester woman should be," I inform her.

"And?"

"It could be a big baby or twins," I state in sudden doctor-mode. "I think it's the latter."

"Oh shit."

"You're going to have to tell your mom and dad soon."

"Double shit."

I put an arm around her and we head into the house.

"Exactly."

* * *

"You were out there awhile," my mom remarks as she sits on my bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," I assure her.

Mom looks into my eyes for a moment. "Scoot over." I do what she says and she settles next to me. Our eyes meet again. "You were never good at lying, you know."

I sigh and then look up at her. "I know." She puts an arm around me and I put my head on her shoulder. "It's not for me to tell."

"Okay," she relents and I put a hand on her rather large bump. Looking up at her, she is wearing an amused smile. "Are you ready to bring her into the world? I'm sure as hell ready for you to take her out of me."

"Her?"

"It feels like a her," she replies. "I knew that I was having Mitchum right away."

"Just don't name her Primrose," I say suddenly.

Mom looks at me curiously. "Why?"

"Aunt Prim told me that once." Mom nods and I see her eyes are sad.

Even now, Mom misses Aunt Prim.

"Zoe, when you see her, does she look okay?" she asks me softly and I know that she's trying not to cry.

Mom is referring to the dreams I have once in a while about Aunt Prim.

Lately they have been getting less frequent.

"She looks happy," I tell her. "She looks beautiful." Mom nods and she wipes her eyes quickly but the tears are steadily running down her face. "Sometimes she looks the same age as me and other times she looks like she did during the Reaping. She's okay."

"I'm a little jealous." It comes out in a whisper. "You get to see her but she never visits me."

"Maybe because she doesn't want you to keep mourning her," I reply. "She wants you to remember her as she was when she was alive." Mom seems so far away. Sometimes this happens and it takes a while for her to come back. "Mom, would it make you feel better if I tell you that I'm a little jealous of 'oopsie' baby?"

She shakes herself out of her reverie and then gives me an amused grin. "Now why would you be jealous?"

"Because the 'oopsie' baby will get to stay when I have to leave," I tell her. "I miss you guys so much. And I love Grandma and Grandpa but it's not the same."

"Even with Finn around?" she asks.

"Yes-even with Finn around." Mom takes my hand. "You're my family and I can never let you go."

A knock on the doorway interrupts us and we see Dad standing there.

Even now, he still looks young. He still has that lopsided grin that I saw in the Caesar Flickerman interviews.

"I think it's time for us to get to bed," he tells my mom. "Your baby will be kicking in a few hours and then we both won't be sleeping."

"My baby?" she responds as Dad comes over and helps her out of my bed. "I didn't make her myself."

"Yeah," I say to Dad. "I'm pretty sure it was you, Mom and a bottle of liquor that made this little one." I grin at his blush. "I'm also sure that no ovens were involved."

"You won't let me forget that, will you?" He grins in spite of himself. Leaning down, he kisses the top of my head. "I hope she's as sassy as you."

"She's a Mellark." I smile up at him. "She will be."

"Finn-is he comfortable in his room?" Dad asks carefully.

Finn is placed in the farthest room away from me, thanks to my Dad. He assures me that it's fine.

My mom knows that I sleep at Grandma Suzanne's house and she trusts me.

However when Grandma Suzanne and Grandpa Arthur are working double shifts, I do get lonely.

I can't help it if Finn just happens to stop by on the way to his house.

"He's fine," I tell him. "Perfectly protected from your daughter molesting him."

Dad turns pale and Mom takes his arm. "She's joking, Peeta." Kissing him on the cheek, she wraps her arms around his waist. In return, he kisses the side of her head.

"After many months, you're still gross and still cute."

My dad kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, my Zoe."

Mom leans down and kisses me. "Wait an hour before you go sneaking into his room, okay?"

I blush. Before I can reply, she turns off the lamp next to me. "Sweet dreams, Zoe."

I can see her sly smile even in the dark.

* * *

What my mom doesn't know is that I've never been with Finn. We've kissed but it's never gone further than that.

Ana tried to explain the whole logistics of sex but it made me even more confused. She started talking about barriers and shots…

Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't be taking her advice.

I look up at the ceiling and my mind drifts off to when I was a little girl before Mom even came back. The painting that Dad made is still hanging on the wall. I couldn't bear to take her away from her spot.

"Should I go?" I say looking up at the painting. "I haven't talked to him the whole evening."

The painting remains silent.

Some help that was.

It's been an hour so I'm sure that Mom has found a way to "occupy" Dad.

Is it possible for two people to be as in love as they are? If not then I'm screwed.

Getting up, I look into my dresser mirror to fix my hair and then open the door slowly. Quietly, I step out into the hallway and pass my parents' room.

I hear a deep chuckle then some muffled words which end in a moan. Don't those two ever get tired?

I walk past Mitchy's door and I could hear his loud snore. Pity the girl who he marries. She'll never sleep listening to that.

Finally, I reach Finn's door and I knock quietly. I hear him shuffling and then the door opens revealing my tousled-haired boyfriend. "Zoe, you okay?" His voice is groggy and I immediately feel bad for not letting him sleep.

"I should go—" I turn but he grabs my arm gently.

"Get in here before your dad comes out with a rolling pin or something to bludgeon me," he tells me.

I walk in and close the door. Turning around, I realize that Finn isn't wearing a shirt. It's a muggy night. I'm not wearing much either, just a white linen nightgown that belonged to my mom.

The moon shines into the room and it makes his skin glisten. "I'm sorry I bothered you. It's just that we didn't really get to speak this whole evening, since my dad and Uncle Gale decided to ask you everything about your life and all. You would think that they would be okay since they knew your dad. They were all together in District 13 for goodness sakes!"

"My father wasn't dating the firstborn of 'The Victors of District 12'," he replies. "You forget how important you are sometimes."

"My parents are important, not me."

Finn looks at me for a moment before taking my hand and leading me to his bed. We sit before he scoots so that his back is against the headboard. I follow and place my head on his shoulder.

Putting his arm around me, he kisses the side of my head softly.

"When are you going to realize how special you are? Your parents were the symbol of the Rebellion. You are the symbol of the hope that can come from it. Just by being alive and seeing the wonderful things that you are doing, you are showing people that there is life after war. That there is hope in the worst circumstance."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a girl," I reply.

"If anyone can handle it, it's you," he replies and hugs me. I feel comfort in his warmth. Ever since we were children, I knew he would take care of me. I knew even as a child that I loved him.

Then why was I so scared to say it now?

He is caressing the bare skin of my arm and I shiver. The heat in my belly is started by his touch. When I turn to him, our lips are inches are apart.

The moon fills the room with soft light and it reminds me of our first kiss.

It was my eighteenth birthday and Finn had come for the party. Grandma Suzanne and Grandpa Arthur also came along with Annie, Finn's mom.

I had realized my feelings for him when I was sixteen and had gone to visit my grandparents. He had shown me around District Four as a favor to my grandmother.

As I fell in love with District Four, I fell in love with him. There had been moments when I thought that he might kiss me; the looks he would give me made my skin tingle in anticipation.

He thought I was too young at sixteen.

By the time my eighteenth birthday rolled around, I was determined to have him and no one else. We met in the woods where underneath a tree, I kissed him.

I didn't ask him for a declaration of love. I didn't need it because I already knew.

It was only when I went to District Four did we make it official.

"I love you, Zoe," he says as I ghost my lips over his. I stiffen in his embrace at his words. Finn doesn't fail to notice. "Do you love me?"

I pull back. "Of course I do," I answer.

His green eyes stare back sadly. "Then why don't you say it back?"

I'm wondering that myself.

Maybe it's because I feel like I'm too young to be in love. I've also seen how messed up love can be.

In the back of my mind are the memories of my dad's episodes whenever he thought of my mom. I can remember playing in my room with the door locked as I tried to not hear his anguished cries. Sometimes the episode would last until the next day and Grandpa Haymitch would have to unlock the door to check on me.

I think of Ana who let herself fall in love. Unfortunately ,she fell in love with the wrong person.

I see the work, the struggle, the tears that it takes for two people to be as in love as my parents are.

I know it wasn't easy for either of them and they are the strongest people I know.

I'm not sure I'm strong enough to commit to love.

So I meet his eyes again and tell him the truth. "I don't know."

Finn sighs and simply pulls me to him. He caresses my hair and I know that we're okay for now.

"I know that we don't have an epic love story like your parents, Zo," he says softly. "But we do have a love story and it's up to you to decide how it's going to end."

* * *

The pounding of the front door downstairs awakens me.

As I open my eyes, I realize that there is sunlight shining from the windows.

"Dammit," I whisper and look over at Finn who is just beginning to wake up. I shake him. "Finn, we overslept."

He shoots up. "Your parents are going to kill me," he says as he gets up to throw a shirt on. The banging at the door continues. "Who is that?"

I shrug and open the door to the room. As I exit, I see my parents come out into the hallway also.

My father's eyes meet mine and my stomach drops. He stares for a moment before simply walking down the stairs.

Mom shakes her head. "Zoe, you were supposed to just say goodnight to Finn," she says as we both walk towards her.

"Katniss, we didn't do anything," Finn tells her from behind me. "We just fell asleep."

They stare one another down before I see her eyes soften.

"Okay," she replies. "I trust you both. Please don't take advantage of that. I'm going to have to do some major damage control now."

"ZOE!" It's Ana and I'm running down the stairs.

She is standing next to my dad and when she sees me, her tear-streaked face floods with relief. Rushing over, I pull her into my arms.

"I told them," she sobs into my shoulder.

I pull away and smile softly at her. "I'm proud of you."

"Anastasia Mason-Hawthorne!" I turn to see Aunt Johanna and Uncle Gale coming up our porch. My aunt looks ready to kill and Uncle Gale is an angry shade of purple. "You don't run away from us!"

Ana turns to them coolly. "I still won't answer your question."

"Ana, we have the right to know who the father of our grandchild is," my aunt argues.

"Wait!" My dad halts the argument and then looks at Ana's parents. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes, and she refuses to tell us who the father is," Uncle Gale informs him sternly.

I suspect that my aunt knows who it is. However, she wants Ana to admit it herself.

"Everyone calm down," Mom says as she walks down the stairs with Finn's help. "This is not good for Ana."

Uncle Gale looks at Ana. "How could you let this happen?"

She looks up at him with tears in her big brown eyes. "I made a mistake," she tells him. "I'm not afraid to admit it but I need you." She turns to Aunt Johanna. "I need you both to support me. If not, I'm prepared to go."

"Go?" Uncle Gale repeats softly.

I put an arm around her. "She can come back with me-to District Four."

"Why don't we have Ana stay here for the night?" Dad tells them. "She can sleep with Zoe." He gives me a pointed look.

"Gale, Jo," Mom starts, "why don't we go to the kitchen for some breakfast?"

The two of them nod looking lost. It's the first time that I've seen them look like that.

"Finn, why don't you take Ana to my room," I say to my boyfriend. "She looks like she needs rest."

He nods and looks between my father and me before walking with Ana up the stairs.

When we are sure that no one is there, Dad finally looks at me. "Zoe, you know how I feel about that."

"We didn't do anything," I tell him as we both walk into the living room. "I went to say goodnight and to talk. We fell asleep. Honest."

"Did you know about Ana?" he asks when we sit on the couch.

I look down at my lap as I answer. "She told me when we got here. That's why we were outside for so long."

"Should I trust you?" he asks as he looks into my eyes.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to?" I reply. "You want me to tell you the truth? I haven't done that. With Finn. Or with anyone."

We've always been able to talk. I think since it was just us two for my first four years, our bond runs a little deeper than any other father and daughter.

"Are we having this talk?" he says to me and I feel a grin creeping onto his face. "The awkward sex talk when I tell you that men are scum?"

"I think I can understand the inner workings of the male mind," I say with a smile. "I know about birth control. I know where babies come from. I'm delivering your third, after all."

"How did all this happen?" Dad asks me. "How did I end up with a daughter who is a doctor? How did I end up having three children?"

"To answer your second question, when you have drunken horny parents like I do, it tends to happen." Dad turns scarlet. "Calm down, Dad. You've taught me everything I know so I think I'll be okay."

"Get over here." He pulls me into his arms and I lay my head on his chest like I did when I was a little girl. "You are too smart for your own good sometimes."

He always tells me that.

I find my eyes misting as I smell the sugary scent of his clothes.

I really missed him. I missed everyone.

* * *

One week until 'oopsie' baby is due.

Today, Finn and I walk through town.

Everyone knows me but they stare at Finn as if he's some being from another planet. He is all bronze hair and green eyes. His skin is tanned from working on fishing boats as a teen and it is a stark contrast to the metallic look of District Twelve.

I look over at the bakery and wave at Posy who is working at the register. Dad has decided to stay home with Mom for these last two weeks. Mitchum was early so we worry that 'oopsie' baby might be also.

Posy is more than capable of running the bakery. She's been there since I was a girl and her husband, Burt, is one of Dad's main bakers.

I look across the street to see an empty store front. It had been Mrs. Simms's tailoring shop. She passed recently at the ripe of old age of 82.

"I wonder what that will become."

He looks over at the store.

"It's in a prime location being right in the middle of town," he remarks. "I'm sure the District will find some good use for it."

Ana has been staying at our place for the last week. Grandpa Arthur sent me the same portable sonogram that he had used for my mom.

Like my instincts had told me, it was twins.

She cried for a day.

Aunt Johanna and Ana reunited thanks to some pushing from my Mom. Unfortunately Uncle Gale refused to budge.

"Just like your mom," Aunt Johanna told me. "Those two are pretty much twins."

At the word 'twins', Ana started crying again.

So here I am heading to Uncle Gale's house to plea Ana's case. She thinks that I'm getting her gingerbread cookies from the bakery. I look over at Finn who gives my hand an encouraging squeeze.

The Hawthorne house is similar to my home but a little smaller. My aunt and uncle live modestly. They have the means to live like a wealthy Capitol family but choose to spend their time and money improving District Twelve.

Before I walk up the porch, I take a deep breath. "It's going to be okay, Zoe," Finn assures me. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes."

I knock on the door and when the door opens I'm surprised to see a familiar dark -haired, grey-eyed boy.

My eyes narrow. "Hello, Cade."

His face is neutral. "Hello, Zoe."

Cade opens the door wider so Finn and I can walk in. "Your uncle is in a meeting but he should be out in a few minutes."

I nod tersely. "This is Finn," I say. "Finn, this is Cade."

"Cade?" Finn looks at me to confirm that this is indeed _the_ Cade. They shake hands though Finn is glaring at the other man.

The door opens and Uncle Gale walks out with an older man walking out behind him.

When he spots me, he grins. "Zoe, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that we might have a talk," I tell him. "About Ana."

From the corner of my eyes, I can see Cade stiffen.

Uncle Gale nods and then goes to shake the man's hand goodbye before turning to me.

"Lead the way," I tell him and we go down the hallway into his office.

Usually the Mayor does his work in the Justice Building. After the twins were born, however, my uncle decided to move his work to the house so he could help Aunt Johanna out. The office itself is simple with only a desk, two chairs in front of it, and a couch in the corner.

Pictures of the kids are hung on the wall and I walk over to a picture of Ana. She is about seven in the picture and her toothy grin is bright. She is all long hair and big brown eyes in this picture. Her eyes used to look so sad all the time, especially when she talked about home or the mother she lost when she barely a year old.

"Even then she was beautiful," my uncle says sadly. I turn to him and see that his grey eyes are tired. "Your aunt isn't talking to me and has locked me out of the room."

"Ana is miserable too," I say simply. "You're her father and the only constant male in her life. She needs you to be there for her."

"Why won't she talk about the father?"

I think for a moment. "Because despite the fact that he isn't here, she still loves him and Ana is fiercely protective of anyone she loves. You know that."

"It's her most wonderful quality." Uncle Gale goes to his desk and sits on it. "How is Ana feeling?"

"She's weepy," I tell him. "She's hurt and she's scared. Especially because of this." I pull a sonogram photo out of pocket and hand it to him.

Uncle Gale looks at it for a moment and his eyes widen. "Is this what I think it is?"

I nod trying to hide my excitement.

Despite the situation, I am happy to become an aunt. However it saddens me to think that I won't be home to see the two grow up.

"My little girl is having twins," Uncle Gale says to himself and I can see his eyes glisten. He groans. "Johanna was right. I am a shithead."

"Yeah, you have been a shithead," I agree and he looks up me in shock. I give him a hug. "You can make it up to her. You have almost five months to grovel."

"True," he says to me and then looks at the sonogram again. "We have to get prepared! I have to pull out the cribs from the basement and we'll have to make a nursery next to Ana's room." I watch as he says all of this and paces the floor. Then he stops suddenly and turns to me with a grin. "I'm going to a grandfather."

"Yup. Congratulations." He rushes over to me and lifts me off the ground in excitement. After he puts me down, he rushes to the door and throws it open.

Finn and Cade jump from where they are sitting on the couch.

"Ana is having twins," he tells them. "Cade, can you cancel my meetings for the afternoon? I need to see my daughter."

I watch Cade's face and a myriad of emotions pass over his face. He looks scared, nervous and sad, though a small flash of excitement can be seen in his eyes. He looks over at Uncle Gale for a moment debating something.

He looks over at me and then nods.

"Sir," he starts nervously. "Can I come with you? I need to speak to you about something."

Cade is not a small man. He is as tall as Uncle Gale and broad like my dad. However, he is going up against my uncle.

"Sure," my uncle replies slowly and suspiciously.

"I can cancel everything-" I start to say.

We're interrupted by Mitchy and Amaya, both breathless as they rush into the house.

"Zo…" My brother is panting. "…Mom's water broke…so gross…"

Finn puts an arm around me. "Are you ready for one hundred?" he asks.

It feels good to have someone who understands me.

* * *

So ends Part One. Holding off author's notes until the next chapter.

Till then,

JLaLa


	2. Part Two

We've reached the end.

The characters of the Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

_I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you…_

_-Small Bump (Ed Sheeran)_

Thank you to zenleigh for helping a girl out!

Small Bump (Part Two)

I don't think I've ever run this fast in my life.

However, 'oopsie' baby will not be kept waiting. Not on my watch.

I left Finn and the others at Uncle Gale's house after Mitchy let me know what was happening. As I see the house, I pick up speed and reach the door before I realize it.

When I walk in, Ana and my aunt rush over to me with matching panic looks.

"Where is mom?" I ask. A loud groan is heard from upstairs. "Never mind."

I take two steps at a time to get upstairs to the master bedroom. My mom is in bed and she smiles in relief when she sees me.

"Zoe," she says breathlessly.

At my name, my dad looks up and goes over to me. "The contractions are still far apart."

"Thanks for letting me know," I reply. "Will you grab the black bag in my room, Dad?"

He nods and leaves the room. I look over at Mom who is calm for now. Her contraction has passed.

"It's weird that she's finally here," she tells me and I go over to her. "I have to say, it doesn't get any easier."

"Would it be weird if I ask why you do it then?"

Mom shakes her head and smiles. "Because out of everything your dad and I accomplished, our greatest accomplishment to us are our children. You gave me hope just like your dad did when we were kids."

I grin. "Who knew you would end up with 'The Boy with the Bread'?" My mom's old nickname for Dad before they even met still makes her smile.

We laugh quietly to ourselves. "Your father always knew," she tells me. "It was always me with the doubts."

"I think I might have inherited that from you," I tell her. "I doubt myself a lot-for different reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"I have fears of things going wrong," I reply as I grab the towel that my dad left on the side table to wipe her glistening forehead. "I worry that my lack of experience will hinder me."

"You may be the most experienced person in life but you can still make mistakes." Mom takes a slow inhale and then a small exhale as contraction approaches. "You have to make these mistakes, Zoe. Or you'll never learn anything and I know you, Zoe. You don't like to fail."

"I know and I don't want to get hurt," I say quietly. I look at the watch on my wrist. "Still pretty far apart."

My dad returns with my bag, handing it to me before he takes my mom's hand. I open it and grab a folded plastic sheet. Going to the edge of the bed, I spread the sheet before helping my mom lift her hips.

I catch my dad's eyes. "It is to make sure that there is a sanitized area. Also, I'm sure that you don't want any fluids on your bed." He turns pale. "Dad, do you need a minute?"

Dad shakes his head. "I've done this before," he replies.

"Okay, just don't pass out on me," I joke.

"Of course not," he assures me. "I'm going to give everyone an update."

When he leaves, I go to the bathroom and wash my hands to examine my mom. I take the box of disposable gloves that I brought along and put a pair on before going back into the room.

Dad is sitting at Mom's side when I return.

"I need to do a quick exam," I inform them. Once again, I'm in doctor mode.

Kneeling before Mom, I have her bend her knees and spread her legs so I can take a look. It never really crosses my mind as I am examining her that I am looking at my mom's privates.

I am actually looking at the same birth canal that I came out of.

"Hmm." She is farther along than I thought. "The baby is effaced which is good. You're already at five centimeters so halfway. I guess I shouldn't be surprised because this is not your first birth. You're a seasoned pro, Mom."

"I don't know how I feel about that," she replies though she wears an easy smile. Mom looks over at my dad. "Peeta, can you make sure that Gale checks the snares?"

"Sure." He gets up.

She takes his arm to stop him from leaving. "And make sure that Mitchum has had something to eat and that he did his homework. Jo can help him with his history essay."

"Sure." He tries to leave but she takes his arm once more.

"Peeta?" She looks up at him for a moment. "I can't remember what I was going to say." She pushes herself up. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," my dad tells her gently. After kissing her, he presses his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you like crazy, you know."

"I know." She looks down at her belly. "I'm having the baby to prove it." Mom laughs softly before kissing him again.

Dad stands back up sporting a dazed grin.

When he meets my eyes, I can't help but chuckle.

"Don't you two ever stop?" I ask him.

"When we were in the Games, I thought I was going to die," he tells me. "It was the first time that your mom kissed me. I was in love with her since I was a kid and it took my almost dying for her to kiss me. Now that she is doing it freely, do you think I would tell her no?"

"Okay, okay," I say relenting. "Just keep telling yourself that when she is cursing you out."

* * *

I can still remember when Mitchum was born. My grandparents tell me that his birth went relatively quick.

From what my dad tells me, my mom was in labor for a very long time before she had me.

Mitchum was eager to get out and I seemed desperate to stay in.

'Oopsie' baby seems in-between.

For a few hours, my mother remains at a halfway point. Everyone comes in and out except for Uncle Gale, the twins, Finn, and Cade who remain downstairs. Aunt Johanna comes in, lying down next to my mom. She tells her stories about District 7 and her childhood.

My mom falls asleep listening to her soothing voice and before long Aunt Johanna is sleeping also.

Mitchum sits next to me and hands me a cup of coffee. It is late in the evening at this point.

"How are you, sis?" he asks softly so he won't disturb them.

"I'm fine," I reply. "Did you walk Amaya home?"

He nods but remains silent. Mitchy is contemplating something. I can tell. I have been able to understand him since he was born. I always knew what he wanted. When he spoke baby gibberish, I understood which sound meant he was hungry and which meant that he needed a diaper change.

"What's going on?" I ask. "We haven't been able to talk." I feel bad for not making time for him.

"I really like Amaya," he says. "There are times when I want to kiss her so badly but I'm afraid that if I do it, things will change for us. What if it doesn't work out? What if we hate it?"

"You can keep asking yourself questions or you can start answering them," I tell him. "What is the worse that could happen if you kiss her?"

"She might never speak to me again," Mitchy replies and runs a hand through his hair just like Dad does when he's tense.

"You know that's not true." I put a hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze. "I don't think that could ever happen. You are friends first and whatever you might become second."

"It must be the water in District Four," he jokes. "You're much smarter than before."

I push him gently. "Shut up." I look over at Mitchy again. "Are you going to take my advice? Say yes."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll tell her about that picture that you have of her in desk drawer."

"Bitch."

"Cursing? Not very smooth, Mitchy." I lean over from my chair and give him a hug.

"Love you, sis," he says in my ear.

"I know," I reply and kiss his cheek.

* * *

Many hours after Mitchy leaves, I wake Mom gently. She looks up at me confused for a moment.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep," she says groggily.

"Have you been feeling any pain?" I ask her.

"Yes, but it hasn't been as intense as it was with you or Mitchum," she replies as she sits up. "Where is everyone?"

I check my watch. "It's about midnight. Mitchy was here for a while but he's gone to bed already. Ana is asleep in my room. Finn called it a night and I think Dad passed out a half hour ago after making about three dozen cheese buns for you."

She laughs quietly. "Looks like 'oopsie' baby is taking more time than we would like," Mom says. "I can tell that she'll be different. She seems gentler."

"I'm going to examine you again."

Mom nods and I go to the restroom to take another set of gloves out of the box after washing my hands.

When I enter the room, Mom is gripping the sheets tightly and I rush over to her. She is sitting up with her knees bended.

I don't need her to tell me. It was time.

'Oopsie' baby was ready to come out.

"Zoe," Mom calls through clenched teeth. I grab the pillows from Dad's side of the bed and place them behind Mom's back so she has a little more support.

I meet her eyes. "Let's get her out so that everyone has something wonderful to wake up to." I give her a smile and Mom nods determined.

On my knees and at the edge of the bed, I can see that she is fully dilated. I look up at her.

"When you're ready," I tell her.

She grins in spite of the pain. "Whenever she's ready, you mean."

I watch her bear down with her chin on her chest. I can see the baby's head and I reach into my bag to grab the wrapped, sanitized aspirator. Pulling the wrap back, I place it next to me.

"Mom, you're crowning," I inform her.

"I know," she says tightly. "I can feel that."

"Give me one more push." She does what I tell her and reach over to gently help the baby's head out. I clean up the area around the baby's head. Through the blood, I can see the familiar color of both my dad and brother's hair. I look up at my mom and I can feel my eyes watering. "She has blonde hair."

I suction her mouth and I almost coo at her tiny pink lips.

"This is the last one, Mom, I promise."

Mom pushes once more and shoulders are out followed quickly by the rest of her body.

Then she is here.

My one-hundredth. My little sister.

And it is the best damn feeling in the world.

"Zoe, give her to me," Mom says eagerly. I rush over to hand my sister over quickly so I can grab something to clean the baby with.

Rushing back to my bag, I pull a blanket wrapped in plastic and rip it open. I also take out a small hat that Grandma Suzanne made. The last thing I take is the wrapped surgical scissors and clamp.

When I go to my mom, I see her with my sister lying on her chest and my heart warms. The tears fall carelessly down my face.

"Mom, did you want to cut the cord?" I ask in a thick voice. She shakes her head looking at my little gold-haired sister, unwilling to part from her. "Hold her out for me?"

I clamp the umbilical cord and after unwrapping the surgical scissors, I separate her from my mom. I wrap the infant in the blanket I have and place the hat gently on her head.

The baby gives a little squawk but is quiet once she is back on my mom's chest.

During the afterbirth, I watch my mom.

She looks enamored.

I don't think she looked at me when she had me. The thought makes me hurt inside.

Mom meets my eyes and I know she is reading my thoughts.

"I looked at another little girl this way before. She was four at the time. I remember her running out of her dad's bakery and showing him the cookies that she got. Then she turned to look at me with her big blue eyes and that was it. I was a goner."

I sniff back my tears. "Thanks for telling me Mom."

She holds out the baby to me. "You better introduce yourself to your little sister."

I go and carefully pick her up. She is bundled thanks to Mom and I can't help but cry looking at her sweet face. I see the blonde hair of my father and brother, my pale complexion and my mom's plump lips.

When she opens her eyes at the movement, I see the beautiful blue and I know that those eyes are the same as Aunt Prim's. I've seen her in enough of my dreams to know.

"She is the most brilliant baby I've ever seen." I rock her gently. I hum a familiar tune to myself and before I know it I am singing the lyrics to the song quietly.

"_And you'll hear your sister sleep talking  
Say, "Your hair is long but not long enough to reach…  
Home to me but your beard  
Someday might be…"_

"_And she woke up in a cold sweat on the floor  
Next to a family portrait drawn when you were four  
And beside a jar of two cent coins that are no good no more  
She'll lay it aside…"_

"You have a beautiful voice," my mom tells me proudly.

I look up at her. "It's your voice."

* * *

My dad looks like a boy when he is sleeping.

For a moment, I see the same face that millions watched fight in the Games.

"Daddy, wake up," I whisper.

He opens one eye and gives me a sleepy smile.

"Hello, my Zoe." Dad sits up slowly. "How's your mom?"

"Come with me." I take his hand and walk with him up the stairs.

The sun has been up for about an hour. I haven't slept for a day.

As the household slept, I cleaned up my not yet named little sister and put her into a small onesie that had belonged to me at one time. The matching hat covered her golden tuft.

She was now sleeping, bundled in a soft mink blanket sent as a present from my grandparents.

Mom is also sleeping peacefully after I helped her bathe. She laughed when I avoided looking at her significantly larger chest.

"These are for feeding but I'm sure that your dad will appreciate the visual," she told me with a grin.

I am surprised when we enter the room to find my mom sitting up in bed holding the small bundle of pink.

"I slept through it?" Dad walks over to the bed. "I'm so sorry, Katniss."

Mom smiles at him before looking over at me. "Zoe took care of me. We did fine."

"I didn't do anything," I tell her and walk over to sit by her feet. "You did all the pushing."

Dad goes to me and kisses the top of my head. "I'm so proud." Then he goes back to my mom. "I bet you did great."

"I was actually asleep until I was completely dilated," she tells him. "After that, the delivery was quick."

He takes the baby gently into his arms. "Another blond in the family-that's three against two. Maybe we should have another one to even it out."

The glare my mom gives him is priceless.

"Let's focus on this one," I tell them. "We don't even have a name for her."

"Are you having a family meeting without me?"

We look up to see Mitchy leaning against the doorway. I go and take his arm leading my brother in. The two of us plop down at the foot of the bed. Dad has settled next to my mom as he holds the baby.

When my brother finally gets a hold of the baby, his mouth widens into a smile.

"Another blondie. High five, Dad."

He holds out his free hand and the two high-five as my mom and I glare at them.

"Moving on," Mom says. "What are we going to name this little one?"

"Why don't we let Mitchum decide since Zoe picked his name?" Dad suggests.

Mitchy looks at Mom and me. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," she tells him affectionately and I give him an excited nod.

He looks down at the baby for a moment examining her small face. I can see that her hair will be similar to Mitchy's as she gets older.

After a moment, he decides. "How about Daisy?"

I burst into a fit of laughter and cover my mouth so I won't wake the baby.

"I knew you would be the only one who would get it," he says to me with a grin.

"I don't understand," Dad says to us.

Mitchy and I are trying not to laugh at our parents' confused faces.

Finally I throw them a bone. "Daisy-as in 'Oopsie Daisy'."

"Like the expression?" my mom replies.

"Exactly."

Mom looks over at Dad. "What do you think?"

"Well, Mitchum's name came from a sleepy mumble from Zoe," he responds.

My brother glares at me. "A sleepy mumble?"

"I was five and had just woken up from a nap," I argue. "I love your name though."

"Kids," Dad says. "You're losing focus."

"I still say Daisy," Mitchy says as he looks down at the baby he's holding. "What do you think?"

The baby opens her eyes to focus briefly on him then after a tiny yawn goes back to sleep.

I put an arm around him. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"She is," Mitchy agrees. "Daisy doesn't even know the effect she can have. Kind of like you."

I look up to see my parents watching us.

My dad has tears in his eyes; he turns to look at mom. "We have three children. Real or not real?"

Mom cups his cheek as she stares into his eyes. "Real."

This game always brings tears to my eyes.

During Dad's hijacking, he was robbed of many of his old memories. When he is really sad, they play this game behind closed doors. When he's happy, they will play in front of us because Dad really doesn't believe that he could be this lucky.

No one deserves happiness more than my dad.

"Mom? Could her middle name be Suzanne? After Grandma?" I ask.

I look over at Daisy who Mitchy is singing to softly.

My mom hesitates for a moment. I'm not surprised. They are closer but not to the level that Mom and me are. Grandma Suzanne taught me everything I know. She taught me how to calm myself and how to focus when I am helping patients. I don't think that I would have been able to deliver Daisy if it weren't for her.

"Katniss?" Dad looks over at her and takes her hand.

"Daisy Suzanne," she says slowly and then turns to me. "I love it."

"Thanks, Mom." I yawn. The exhaustion has finally caught with me.

Mom moves to the middle of the bed making space for me to crawl next to her. I gratefully lay down with my chest against the bed. I can feel her unraveling my braid.

I turn my head to look at her. She is sitting up against the headboard as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Aunt Prim likes flower names," I mumble before my eyes close.

* * *

When I wake up, I realize that it is the late afternoon.

And I'm in my own bed.

"Good afternoon sunshine." I turn and see Ana sitting up next to me.

I laugh as I sit up. "How long have I been asleep? How did I get here?"

"A couple of hours and Finn carried you in under your dad's watchful eyes," she replies. "Daisy is beautiful."

"I know," I reply as I sit up with a grin.

"Do you think that my babies will be as beautiful?" she asks suddenly.

I take her hand. "Of course. So Cade came to the house with your dad yesterday…"

"I was surprised that he had the balls to do it," Ana remarks. "I think everything was overshadowed by the thought of twins." She smiles softly at me. "He asked me to marry him."

"And?"

She shakes her head. "It's not for me right now. I don't need a husband. I just need a partner. I want the father of my kids to be there. I know how it is to live with a single parent." Ana looks haunted. "I know you do too."

I nod in agreement remembering when Dad would have his flashbacks.

"Zoe, are we going to be okay?"

I look at her concerned. "Why would you ask me that, Ana?"

"I'm having twins and you're going to be going back to District Four soon," she tells me. "What if we don't have time to talk? Our lives are going in different directions." She is biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend."

"You're not going to lose me," I assure her as I wipe my own eyes. "No matter what happens. I will always be your friend. I will always take care of you."

"I'll always take care of you too," she replies.

I think of when we were younger, how she defended me when I was being harassed by Caleb. She was always there to take care of me and walk me to school. She knew how it felt to be victimized.

"I know you will because you've been doing it since I've known you." I hug her. "We are going to be okay, Ana. Even if you don't feel like it right now, we are going to be okay."

She smiles and nods through her tears. "You're right. Over-worrying, another wonderful part of motherhood."

We are silent for a moment as she composes herself.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that your boobs will get bigger?"

She laughs loudly. "I'm finally getting the breasts I've been wishing for since I was twelve!"

And then everything is okay again.

* * *

Daisy grows before my eyes.

She is two weeks old now and I stare down at her. She looks back, quiet and alert.

I know from what I've read that a baby's personality has not yet developed. I think they're wrong about Daisy.

I can see that she is going to be calm. She rarely cries and when she does my whole family runs to her aid.

Daisy is also patient. She waits until my mom is settled before suckling.

According to my mom, Mitchy would flail his arms as if he was trying to open her top.

Daisy is an outdoor girl like Mom. She falls asleep whenever she is taken outside. I can almost see her dancing in the meadow when she grows up.

It makes me hurt to think that when I see her again, she might be walking. Maybe she won't even remember my face.

I hope not.

I look over and see that Finn is staring at me as I hold Daisy. I smile at him from where I sit on the porch. It is a warm afternoon and we have all opted to eat outside instead of in our dining room.

Ana and Cade sit in companionable silence next to me. My Uncle Gale was upset when he found out but now his main focus seems to be getting my friend married. Aunt Johanna tells him that he is being old-fashion. They were together for a long time before they decided to do a toasting.

Mitchy sits by my dad and he is strumming on a ukulele which Miss Effie had sent me when I was a kid. The last time I saw her, she had called me Katniss. It made me sad to know that her Alzheimer's had progressed so rapidly.

Amaya sits next to him singing quietly along. Her voice is clear and pretty. I am already imagining my nieces and nephews being very musical. I know it's too early to think about that though.

I see my mom, who was talking to Aunt Johanna and Uncle Gale, walk over to my dad. She sits on his lap and he reaches over to caress her back.

Watching them together is entrancing. I can see why the Capitol was so enamored by them. My dad's golden looks and my mom's dark features work so well together. I remember watching their first kiss and I remember the look on my mom's face. It was like she had just discovered something in herself that she never knew existed.

Today is my last day here. We leave on the morning train.

I look down at Daisy. Her small hand is tangled in my hair and I gently untangle her from my locks.

"Don't forget me, Daisy Suzanne Mellark," I tell her.

"How can she forget her big sister?" Looking up, I see Finn standing in front of me with a soft smile on his face. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I look at him, confused for a moment. "A walk?"

"Yes, a walk," he states. "You know when you move one leg in front of the other?"

"Very funny."

I hate to let Daisy go but Finn has a look on his face however that I can't say no to.

I look over at Ana. "Hold Daisy, will you?" My best friend takes my little sister in her arms immediately.I don't want to disturb my parents who are looking pretty into each other; if they are not careful they might end up with a fourth kid. "You need practice anyway."

She takes her carefully. "Sure do." Ana looks over at Cade and then lets him take Daisy. "I took care of Ian and Bertie so I know how to take care of babies so I think you need more practice."

Ana gives me a teasing grin. "Have fun on your walk." Then she looks down at her stomach. "Well not too much fun."

Finn hold out his hand and I take it. Everyone is preoccupied so no one notices when we slip away. We walk silently letting our feet lead us.

I think about my family. I think of my dad's comforting arms and sugary scent. Then I think of Mom and how relaxed I am when she runs her fingers through my hair.

I won't be able to see Daisy grow up. Mitchy is getting older too and soon he might not really want his big sister around. And I think of Ana who is getting bigger with the twins every day.

These are the things that I'm going to miss.

For a moment, I contemplate not going back.

"Finn?" I turn to look at him. "About tomorrow…"

He looks around for a moment and I realize that we are in the middle of town.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private," he suggests.

Taking my hand, he leads me quickly to the front porch of the empty store that was once Mrs. Simms'. I'm surprised when he turns the knob and it opens easily.

"How did you do that?"

"I was walking one day and was curious as to whether or not it was unlocked. Turns out it was," he replies.

I look around the room. It is a good size with a curtained off room towards the back for people who wanted to try on their clothes for alterations.

He turns to me, his eyes serious. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I bite my lip nervously. "I don't know if I want to go back to District Four."

I realize that this could be the end of our relationship.

He remains silent after I tell him this so I continue my explaination.

"I love working with Grandma Suzanne and Grandpa Arthur but at the same time I'm not sure if it's worth missing out on everything going on here. Daisy might not remember me the next time that I see her."

He is still silent as I say all of this to him.

My heart is breaking in his silence. Because I know that that it is likely that he will be gone tomorrow.

I never expected it to hurt as much as it does.

"Say something." I plead after another long period of silence.

He turns suddenly and looks around avoiding my gaze. "We can put the waiting area here."

"What?"

Finn takes my hand and pulls me to the back area.

"The examination rooms can be here. We can build a wall here. We will have to have the roof inspected for water damage. We will make that back room a supply closet. I think your dad would be happy to draw some plans out for an extension."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"For your office, of course," he replies. "Every doctor needs an office."

"Still not getting it."

"Really Zoe?" He grins at me. "Don't tell me I bought this place for nothing."

My jaw drops. "You bought this place?"

"You have to start your practice somewhere," Finn says. "Your Uncle Gale gave me a good deal. This is going to be the first medical office since your grandmother's."

I suddenly feel my insides plunge and a small trickle of fear run through me.

"So is this a goodbye present?"

"What are you talking about, Zoe?"

I try to keep my voice from shaking. "You bought this place so I would be distracted from the fact that you're leaving."

"No, that's not true!" His voice echoes in the empty space. "I'm not trying to leave. However, I'm not going to ask you to ask me to stay."

"What?"

"I just want you to be happy, Zo," he replies with exasperation in his voice. "Even if you don't want me around."

"Why would I not want you around?" I ask him. "District Four is your home however. It's where your mom lives. Where your dad lived."

"Don't you understand?" Finn lifts my chin so he can look into my eyes. "Wherever you are is my home."

"And your mom?" My voice is tiny and trembling with hope.

"She wouldn't mind moving," he says. "I think she'll like having your mom and dad around. Your Aunt Johanna and Uncle Gale too."

"And my grandparents?"

"They've been thinking of retiring back here. It helped that your mom told your grandmother that you asked for Daisy's middle name to be Suzanne."

"So you've had this all planned out?"

"I just hoped for the best," he said simply.

I walk around the store taking it in. There is definite potential. I can see his vision.

I push myself up onto the counter so I can sit on it. I look around thinking where I can place this and that.

My eyes find their way to him.

Dad told me once that I would know that it was right when I knew I couldn't live without a person. It is true to an extent. However, my stubborn nature tells me that I can live without anyone if I chose to.

I do not need Finn with me but I _want_ him.

That is the difference.

I suddenly understand what everyone has been telling me. I really wasn't ordinary.

I was born from the flames of the Rebellion. I am part Mockingjay and part dandelion. I don't need anyone to stifle my fire.

I want someone to kindle it, to keep it safe, to balance it.

I want Finn.

"Come here," I say finally. He approaches me tentatively placing his body in-between my hanging legs. I press my forehead to his and I can feel his warm breath against my lips. I close my eyes. "Thank you."

"I only want to make you happy."

"You should make yourself happy."

"Loving you is what makes me happy." I nod and open my eyes to see his green ones staring at me.

I sigh to myself and turn to look at the counter. It definitely needs a good dusting.

I trace my fingers over it, writing as I do. Finn watches me and when I'm done I look back at him.

When he realizes what I wrote, a huge grin spreads across his face.

Our lips meet and the familiar ache of need begins to spread throughout my body. My hands find themselves wandering across his back and to the hem of his shirt so that I can remove it. He looks up in surprise and I continue to quench my need by ghosting my lips against his shoulder. He hisses in response.

"Zoe, are you sure?" he asks breathlessly.

I nod before I unbutton my shirt.

Lying back slowly, I cover the 'I love you' that I had traced onto the dusty counter.

* * *

As we walk back to my house, I lean against Finn's strong body and he puts an arm around me.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yes," he replies with a grin. "Would you like a repeat performance?"

"I meant-did I just get my own office?"

"Yes, you did," he tells me. "Are you excited now?"

I nod. "Very." As we walk, I look up at his beaming smile.

One day, our children will have the same smile.

"Do you think my family will be happy?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment as we approach Victors Village.

"I don't know." Finn kisses me. "What do you think?" He nods in the opposite direction.

Waiting for us on the porch is my family: my parents, Mitchy and Daisy who sleeps in his arms. Beside them are Uncle Gale and Aunt Johanna who are laughing at something Dad said. Cade and Ana stand at the bottom step, talking to one another and I see Cade place a hand on my best friend's protruding stomach

Lanterns are strung up, illuminating the front porch.

When they spot us, Mitchy holds up a sign.

It says '_**Welcome Home, Zoe and Finn**_'.

* * *

The End…for now. I'm not sure if I want to do a one shot of anything else. Any suggestions?

Thank you for coming along for this ride.

I couldn't quite write a smut scene for Zoe and Finn. I guess it's too weird because she's like my kid.

There is a scene similar to one from Father and the Bride, Part Two. Did you see it?

The song that Zoe sings is "Blood" by The Middle East. There is a YouTube cover from Mree and it is how I imagine, Zoe sings it.

Thank you for all your support and love for "All I Know"—this was for you.

-JLaLa


End file.
